


Lazy

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [22]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple and Darling lay in bed together, peacefully.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 29





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 22- Lazy

Apple traced pictures with her fingers on Darling Charming’s pale stomach. A castle, a princess, and a dragon. A knight who came to rescue her. 

“What are you doing, Apple?” Darling attempted to lift her body up on her elbows, but Apple quickly pushed her back down.

“Stay still. The knight is about to slay the dragon.”

Darling laughed, but stayed down. When Apple pressed a little too hard, she flinched, laughing. “That tickles.”

“It’s almost done.” The knight climbed the stairs of the tower, grabbed the princess, and escaped with her over their arm. They were safe. FInished with her design, Apple nestled back up against Darling’s side. The beauty reached down and started stroking her hair.

“Did it have a good ending?”

“Of course.” Apple lifted herself up a bit. “The knight rescued the princess.”

Darling winked at her and smirked. “That sounds familiar.”

Apple stopped her mouth with a quick kiss. “It’d better. The knight was you, after all.”

Stretching, Darling grabbed Apple and pulled the girl back into her chest. “Guess I’d better get training then. If I’m going to be slaying a dragon and all.”

“Mhm.” Apple pressed her face into Darling’s skin. “But I’m sure it can wait a few more minutes.”

That caused a soft laugh to arise from her love. “And by minutes, you mean hours.”

Apple reached up, fumbling to place her fingers over Darling’s mouth. “Just stay here with me,” she said softly. They could move from this perfect paradise eventually, when it was absolutely necessary. But until now, she was content with lying still, feeling Darling’s gentle rises and falls of breath, the way her voice caught when she laughed. There never was a knight more beautiful.


End file.
